


In the Garden

by PromptedCouchPanda (TheCouchPanda)



Series: Shadow Dog and Crybaby Jesse [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Horror, Kids Are Creepy, My Weird/Morbid/Dark Sense of Humor, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23817709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouchPanda/pseuds/PromptedCouchPanda
Summary: “Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?” Talia asked her seven-year-old niece Melisa.  Melisa paused and turned to stare at Talia.She leaned in closer and whispered, “The head of Crybaby Jesse.”
Series: Shadow Dog and Crybaby Jesse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716085





	In the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [: “Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?”](https://writingexercises.co.uk/dialogue-generator.php)

“Sweetheart, what did you bury in the garden?” Talia asked her seven-year-old niece Melisa. Melisa paused and turned to stare at Talia.

She leaned in closer and whispered, “The head of Crybaby Jesse. The Shadow Dog under my bed says it’s the only way to make him shut up.” Melisa nodded and then headed towards the stairs, not noticing the horrified look on her aunt’s face.

Melisa’s mother, Karina, came out of the kitchen with the teapot and two cups, “What’s wrong, Talia?”

“Has Melisa ever mentioned Crybaby Jesse?” Talia asked. Karina nodded.

“Mmhmm. He’s her imaginary friend. Why do you ask?”

“She claims to have buried his head in the garden. She said that the shadow dog under the bed told her to?”

“Ah yes, Shadow. She asked for a dog for months, and we kept saying ‘no’. Alistair’s allergic, you know.”

Talia did know, as her sister’s husband constantly sneezed at her house, even with her three cats and two dogs locked in the bedroom, and her having practically sanitized the house.

“Anyway, one day she stopped asking and told us not to worry about it because there was a shadow dog underneath her bed that promised to be her friend,” Karina said, rolling her eyes. “And imaginary friends are harmless. She’ll grow out of it.”

“Talia glanced up the stairs. If she squinted, she could just barely make out the shape of some sort of animal, sitting in the shadows, and staring at her.

The thing opened its mouth and showed off its teeth, as Melissa giggled from her room. Talia left shortly after with three things on her mind:

1.) That house was either haunted by a ghost or possessed by a demon. Possibly both.

2.) Her sister was an oblivious idiot about the fact that her daughter’s imaginary friends were the aforementioned possible ghosts/demons.

3.) Shadow Dog wanted to eat her, no doubt in her mind. Being Melisa’s aunt was not going to save her from that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for so much reading. If you liked it, please leave a kudos. If you really liked it, please leave a comment (I always try to comment back, even if it’s just a simple ‘thank you’). And if you loved it, please consider following me on [tumblr](https://likeapotatobutpandashaped.tumblr.com/), as I occasionally post there first, as well as to keep up on news and updates.


End file.
